


PWP: Percy Weasley Presents

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a gift to offer to his brothers for his behaviour during the war. It's Neville, and he's loving every minute of it! Orgy PWP. Plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP: Percy Weasley Presents

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Group sex, incest, voyeurism, oral sex, anal sex, masturbation, erm, general orgy stuff.  
>  **Author's Note** : Written in response to a prompt at [](http://gryff-boys-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gryff-boys-kink.livejournal.com/) **gryff_boys_kink**  .

It's still a little awkward with Percy. His brothers don't really know what to say to him. The invitation to his flat was formally worded, too. That's just Percy, but they have to get used to him again.

His smile is forced and tight as they arrive at his door. Ron's nervous, too. The twins glare, still suspicious. Bill just looks exhausted, like he's dealt with too much recently. Only Charlie grins back.

"Thanks for having us, Perce," he says.

The rest of them glare at him now; it wasn't the same for Charlie, he didn't really go through the war the way they did.

"I've got something to show you. A present," Percy says. "You'll like this. Look." He moves towards the window. Nobody follows him. "One of the reasons why I chose the ground floor flat was this garden. Look." Not one of them gives a damn about horticulture. "Only it's too much for me to look after by myself. I've got a gardener. He improves the view no end."

Now they are moving - slowly at first until Bill gets to the window. He grins for the first time since his wedding day when the Ministry fell. Seeing his reaction, the rest of them hasten over.

"Nice arse!" Ron states the obvious.

The gardener is leaning down, his back to them, planting something or pulling it out of the soil.

"What couldn't you do to that?" Fred wonders.

Nobody answers, they just hum and nod.

"Where did you find him?" asks Charlie.

"Wasn't difficult," Percy answers. "He's been around for a while."

"I've never seen him before," Ron protests. "I'd remember a bum like that!"

The gardener stands upright.

"You sure?" Percy asks.

Ron nods.

The gardener turns round; it's Neville.

Ron's brothers laugh at him.

"Six years sharing a bedroom with him and you don't recognise his backside?" George teases.

"It didn't look like that," Ron protests. "Leading a resistance must work some muscles that studying doesn't!"

"Oh it was all about the buttock-toning for our Nev! The downfall of Voldemort was a side-effect." Fred laughs at his own joke and the rest of them join in.

Percy waits for them to quieten down, waits for silence before he says, "I sounded him out earlier. Over a cup of tea. He's quite willing. More than willing. Says it's long been a fantasy of his."

Bill's voice sounds thick and parched as he asks, slowly: "What has?"

"We have," Percy replies. He lets it sink in. "One after the other." He looks into the stunned, aroused, impressed faces of his brothers. "In ascending age order, apparently."

"Fuck me!" Ron whispers. His eyes are huge.

"No. _That's_ not the idea at all." Percy smiles devilishly. "Quite the opposite."

He turns back to the window and beckons Neville inside.

Neville smiles as he walks into the room. He ought to look at least a little bit nervous, Ron thinks. Every lesson, every teacher had flustered the Neville he remembered. But not the prospect of getting buggered six times in rapid succession. The war had clearly done wonders for his courage, too.

Neville's twinkling eyes lock with his own. Oh, yes. In ascending order. Ron's whole life had been spent following his brothers, doing everything after them. Not this time. He licks his lips, not even sure himself if that's down to nerves or anticipation.

He's aware of his brothers settling in, making themselves comfortable. He's not certain how he feels about them watching his performance. He'll have to get naked. Would it be easier or harder if they were naked too?

Then Neville stalks towards him and he's looking right into those eyes and he decides that if he's going to do this then he's going to do it properly. He lifts his hands to hold Nev's big face still and he kisses him – lightly at first, the way he'd kiss a girl. Neville's trembling slightly and Ron realises that he is, too. It's only stage-fright, though. The soothing movements of their tongues against each other calms them both down.

The silence in the room is thick and heavy. Their hands move down, over each other's bodies. Ron is aware that his T-shirt is being untucked, that he's unfastening Neville's belt. They break their kiss to pull Ron's top over his head. Ron can see Charlie over Neville's shoulder, leaning back against Percy's desk. He's unbuttoning his shirt and he's got one hand down the front of his trousers already.

Neville can see the twins, sitting close on the sofa. They are arguing in whispers and just before Ron leans forward to bite at Neville's neck and unzip his cardigan, Fred gets a coin out of his pocket. Neville wonders whether they are sorting out which one of them should go next. He had thought that they would know who was born first.

All practical thoughts go out of his mind, though, as Ron sheds his cardigan and then his vest and starts sucking on his stomach. The two of them drop to the floor, losing the last of their clothes. Ron lies on top of Neville, the way he would with a girl. He's very aware of the thick column of flesh that pushes against his belly, though. He likes it.

Their kisses are rough and biting, full of the friction of stubble on stubble – the kisses of two men. Then Neville's leg's part, his knees rise and his feet meet behind Ron's back.

"I can't see anything!" George complains. "Ron, shift over a bit."

Bill shushes him. "You'll get your turn," he says firmly.

"I'll just get the lube." Percy bustles efficiently out of the room.

The panting and groaning of its inhabitants has broken the silence of the room. Ron and Neville roll as though they were wrestling. The others watch intently as though they had money on the outcome. Ron's testing Neville's body for them, finding its sensitive spots. Percy gently takes Ron's hand and covers it in fluid, and then Neville arches up and gasps as Ron breaches his most sensitive spot of all.

They lie face to face on the floor, kissing all the while, as Ron stretches and then enters Neville. Neville hums contentedly as Ron's pounding becomes harder and faster. His brothers watch his white arse flush pink and glisten with sweat as it jerks in and out. Charlie moves round to the sofa to get a better view. Bill leans back against the wall and rubs himself through his robes.

"Merlin! No! Yes!" Ron screams out, thrusting deeply. Then slowly he sinks down onto Neville's body.

He presses a few lazy kisses down Neville's neck as he comes round, but the twins are on their feet, agitating, urging him to get out of the way now, his turn is finished. Neville watches him crawling away to sit under the desk. Then he turns his hungry gaze to the twins, who are just kicking off the last of their clothes.

If it wasn't for George's missing ear then they really would be completely identical, every last inch of them. Neville is wondering who's going first. Fred grabs his hands and pulls him up to kneeling so he thinks he knows, but then he feels George behind him. The broad, flat planes of his chest are against Neville's back, and his hard, hot cock is nestling between his buttocks.

Fred is observing and assessing. He holds Neville at arm's length and his eyes rake down his front. Neville follows the gaze to his own dark, leaking erection.

"Look at this, George," Fred says. Neville feels George's chin on his shoulder. All three of them look down at Neville's cock, the only one in the room framed by brown hair not red. "Guess that's why they call you Longbottom."

"Well ..." George responds, taking hold of Neville's hips and bending him forwards, "shall we find out why they call you Longbottom."

Percy gets the lube from Ron, who's curled up on the floor now, exhausted. Neville may be wet with Ron's come, but there's no need to take chances; it's important to be considerate and civilised about these things.

Neville has his hands on the floor now as well as his knees. As George makes his cock ready, and has an exploratory feel of Neville's arsehole, Fred positions himself in the front. Now Neville understands what they flipped the coin for earlier – to see who would be heads and who tails. He opens wide and takes Fred in, relishing the metallic, salty taste.

They push in together and their every thrust is made in unison. George grips Neville's hips in the same way that Fred holds his face. Neville wants to look round the room, to get the reactions of all the other delicious Weasley men, but the sensations of being filled and pounded are too overwhelming.

Charlie moves again, shedding his shirt as he does so. He prowls, enjoying the spectacle from all angles, his trousers are shoved down to the top of his thighs and he is playing with himself. Percy stands near the door, biting his lip, nodding his approval. Bill watches Charlie.

George makes a keening sound and loses Fred's rhythm. He flushes crimson from his belly, up his neck, over his face. Then he relaxes.

Fred starts to mutter incomprehensible nonsense, watching George, stroking Neville's shoulders, his own colour rises on his identical freckled belly. Neville pulls off George swiftly, takes his mouth off Fred. Both twins groan their disappointment in unison. Then he turns, finding Fred's cock with his hands behind his back, he pushes Fred down to kneeling and eases Fred's dick into his slippery hole.

He can only ride Fred for a handful of thrusts, but the point was to bottom for all of the Weasley boys, so he's not going to settle for a mouthful of come from any of them. Fred comes with the same keening sound that George made.

He staggers away from them, squeezing hard round the base of his cock because he's getting close to climax and it's far too soon, that simply won't do.

"Percy," Bill says.

"Uh huh." Percy swallows several times. He's gone a bit pale. "Um, actually, I was, uh, thinking about the desk," he says, not moving from his place near the door.

Charlie springs forward and takes hold of Ron, dragging him out, as Bill gently guides Neville over and lays him down across it. He bends him at the waist, places his head down, facing left, his cheek on the softness of the blotter, stretches his arms out to either side. Then he squats down and helps to brace Neville's knees with his big hands.

Percy edges over to them. It takes a ridiculously long time to take the few steps across his tiny front room.

"Get your kit off, Perce!" Fred croaks from the floor.

Charlie's still got hold of Ron. He sits down in the armchair and lays his youngest brother across his lap.

"Well, baby brother, haven't you grown up? Great job there. I was proud of you," he whispers in Ron's ear, working his trousers off with his feet.

Percy slips off his robes, thankful that he didn't wear Muggle clothes with all their fiddly buttons and zips; he's having trouble with co-ordination. He keeps his eye on the prize: Neville's arse with its pert, perfect buttocks and its bruised, dripping hole. George shuffles forward and hands him the lube. Percy's hands are shaking, so George squeezes a handful into his own palm and wraps that round Percy's half-hard cock.

He gives a few encouraging strokes, and puts his mouth close to Percy's ear to mutter, "You can do it, you'll be great." Percy finds he's fully erect again.

He steps forward and slips slowly in.

"How's that?" he asks.

"Fantastic," Neville replies. "Now move."

"Now?" Percy thrusts experimentally, then he changes angles and thrusts again. This time Neville releases a satisfied grunting moan, so Percy stays like that and pushes in harder. He speeds up until Neville is calling out.

Charlie runs his hands down Ron's firm, fit young body and Ron is too weary to be surprised.

Bill keeps hold of Neville's knees. He watches from his privileged position, as Percy's ginger-fuzzed balls slap against Nevilles' perineum. Neville's cock is dangling, heavy, just above his head and he can smell the musky sweat of man. He stretches up and opens his mouth wide.

When he moans with delighted contentment, Charlie asks, "Long time since you tasted cock, Bill?"

Bill hums "Mmmhmm," in agreement.

It's too much for Neville, though. The wet, warm vibrations on his cock coupled with Percy hitting his prostate are making the coiling heat of orgasm start. Which is no good, not yet.

He pushes Bill's mouth off him. Thwarted, Bill sucks his own finger instead, then brings it up onto Percy's jerking butt. He slips it inside his brother's hole; Percy comes loud and hard, pulling out to watch himself paint Neville's back.

Charlie's hot, hard, wet cock is pressing into Ron's thigh. "Your turn," Ron says to him.

Percy's stepping back, looking a little stunned, but it's nothing to how dazed Neville looks. Bill eases him to the floor, staring at him hungrily.

"What do you reckon?" Charlie asks as Ron climbs off.

"Can you handle more?" Bill asks Neville.

"All of you," Neville murmurs, "all six of you."

"One at time?" Bill asks. "Or are you stretched enough for two?"

Neville's eyes light up. Bill's got his full attention now. "Oh, yes!"

Charlie kisses Nev's shoulder. "Good boy," he says. "Who's got the lube now?"

George brings it over, then guides Percy back onto the sofa, to snuggle between him and Fred – all of them naked and sated. "How was that?" he asks.

"Lovely," Percy says. "It was great."

"Because we know it's not your preferred position," Fred says.

Percy's surprised. "You remembered?"

"We remember everything," Fred says.

"We remember how annoyed you used to get when we were teasing you," George says.

"And how much you secretly liked it," Fred adds.

"We talked about you a lot while you were off being a git," George says.

Percy frowns and squirms at the same time.

Fred nods. "Wondered whether anyone was giving you a proper seeing to in our absence."

Charlie's lying on the floor now. His broad chest is covered in bright tattoos and even brighter amber hair. His strong arms hold Neville in position over his cock and lower him onto it. They both sigh happily.

He pulls Neville towards him and sucks on his neck, thrusting up and shoving Neville down, over and over again. Bill kneels naked behind, watching the joining point of their two bodies. He waits patiently, then caresses Neville's buttock. He picks the lube up off the floor and coats his fingers with it. He slips one in beside his brother's thick dick, pulling gently at the now smooth skin which was once Neville's pucker.

Neville's eyes are closed, his head flung back. His cock rubs maddeningly against Charlie's soft, hairy tummy. He mustn't come yet.

Bill has got four fingers in now, he's stroking Charlie's cock with them. With his other hand he slicks up his own. Charlie slows down when he feels Bill's head nudging into the soft, hot space he's been pounding.

Bill's cock slides a slick caress against Charlie's.

Neville's never felt so full, so fulfilled. He rises up a little and with once concerted thrust, both cocks slam into his prostate. He comes hard, long, blindingly, shooting fluid over Charlie's chest and face.

Charlie opens his mouth to catch as much as he can and when Neville goes limp, he grabs Bill's pony tail and yanks their mouths together to share the taste of Neville in an intense, passionate kiss.

Neville's body feels painfully sensitive now and still the two brothers piston into him. He feels on the edge of tears. Just when he thinks he's going to pass out, strong arms wrap round his chest, holding him up.

He recognises Ron's voice and his smell and it reminds him of his school days.

"You're amazing," Ron says. "You're strong and brave and magnificent." He kisses Neville softly on the cheek. "You don't have to keep proving that."

Charlie breaks first, shuddering, calling into Bill's mouth and spurting hot liquid over Bill's cock, which triggers Bill's orgasm.

Ron lifts Neville off them and carries him over to the armchair where he cradles him as he sleeps. Percy lies across Fred and George's laps, relaxing as they stroke him. Bill sprawls out across Charlie's broad, sweat-covered body.

The silence in the room is peaceful and comfortable.  



End file.
